Boys just wanna have fun
by BMShipper
Summary: Jefferson and Dr. Whale have quite a history with each other, one no one knows about, but it's none of their business anyways, right?


**A/N:** Call me crazy but ever since "someone" planted the idea in my head that our beloved Dr. Whale and Jefferson might have a "past" and know each other, I couldn't stop myself of thinking they would make a hot slash pairing... and then there was this plotbunny in my head immediately... and the story literally wrote itself...

Thanks to my beta-reader for your generous help! Without you, I would most likely never have posted the fic anywhere at all...

English isn't my first language, so writing this story hadn't been easy at all for me... Comments would be nice if you like the story or even want more (not that I think this is going to happen at all XD)

**Boys just wanna have fun**

Standing behind his telescope, Jefferson slowly straightened up without turning around.

"Telling the oh-so-beloved Prince Charming that he's not your prince was very fierce. Dangerous, but fierce. And hot."

A small grin appeared on Jefferson's lips and within mere seconds, he heard footsteps behind him. Followed by an all too familiar, male voice.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Haven't you learned by now? I always know you're here. I can sense your presence," Jefferson replied, still not facing his visitor.

"And you're watching me," the voice continued, and suddenly, he was standing right behind Jefferson.

Jefferson could feel his hot breath on his neck and he had to fight back the urge to just lean against him, because he wouldn't make it that easy. He never did. He quite liked a little fight. That was just how they were with each other; snarky and bold. They knew they wanted each other, but they never just gave in to that feeling. It was some kind of foreplay. Also, he liked the tingling feeling going through his whole body whenever the other man was around him, enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body.

"So?" Jeffrson whispered, his breathing already becoming harder with every passing second.

A raspy voice whispered into Jefferson's ear, "Admit it, you love to watch me. I bet you've watched me taking a shower this morning, too. And you've jerked off thinking about what those skilled hands of mine could do to you..." That was the moment when Jefferson almost lost it. Almost. His pants were already way too tight and he knew it wouldn't take much longer until the other guy had him exactly where he wanted him.

"Maybe... maybe not... you'll never find out," he quipped, and suddenly there were hands on his hips, turning him around and forcing him to look directely into the stunningly blue eyes of Dr. Whale, who – so far – made a huge secret of his identity.

Jefferson, on the other hand, knew exactly who he was. Because the two of them had a long history, a history no one even suspected. Not that this was any of their business anyways.

"I think I should punish you for your sassiness," Whale grinned.

Jefferson flung his arms around the other man's neck, pressing his whole body against him.

"Maybe you should."

Whale's hands travelled down Jefferson's back until they came to rest on his ass and when he rubbed up against him, Jefferson immediately felt his hard-on, which caused him to take in a sharp breath.

"Someone's really excited to see me," he commented, finally pressing his mouth against Whale's and immediately feeling the other man respond to the kiss, by licking over Jefferson's lips until he granted him access, letting their tongues fight a war neither of them was about to win.

Slow and gentle had never been their thing, so of course they literally ripped off each other's clothes until they were naked, heavy pants escaping their lips.

Jefferson was pressed against the wall and Whale was attacking his neck with his lips, sucking, biting, licking, and driving Jefferson crazy.

Jefferson's nails dug into Whale's back and when Whale lifted him up just a little bit, he wrapped his legs around his hips, letting out a low moan as Whale started to rub against him.

"Oh... God..."

"You can still call me Whale since that's my name here," Whale chuckled, looking into Jefferson's eyes. "But I love it when you're like that."

"Like what?" Jefferson breathed out, clinging to Whale and trying to get some sort of friction. It was almost too much to bear already and he just wanted to ride that pretty cock of his. He just loved the feeling of having him buried deep inside of him, completely filling him.

"So... compliant. Like I can do anything I want with you," Whale gave back.

"Because you can," Jefferson whispered, capturing Whale's lips in another kiss, before letting him go and sliding to his feet. For a moment there he was glad that he was still pressed against the wall, because otherwise he might have lost his balance. His knees felt so weak and he was so full of passion.

"What do you want?" Whale asked hoarsely, looking into Jefferson's eyes.

"You know what I want," Jefferson snapped, placing a hand on Whale's chest and pushing him forward.

"And you know that you won't get it unless you tell me," Whale grinned, letting Jefferson push him down onto the white rug in the middle of the living room and pulling him with him, until Jefferson was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips.

"Right now it looks like you're not in any position to be making demands," Jefferson said, looking down at Whale and pressing his palms on his chest and starting to let them glide up and down. He leaned down, capturing one of his nipples with his lips and starting to suck and nibble on it, causing the other man to buck up, giving Jefferson the intense feeling of Whale's hard cock rubbing against his ass. It drove him crazy, and he knew Whale had already won. Like he always did. But how could he resist someone like him?

The man was one hell of a sexy bastard and from the moment he had seen him, Jefferson had wanted to get into his pants. It had taken him a while to achieve his goal, though.

All of a sudden he felt one of Whale's hands sliding around his hard length, starting to touch him, and he let out a cry of pleasure.

"Come on, Jefferson..." Whale whispered into his ear, capturing his earlobe between his teeth and biting, knowing that this was one of Jefferson's sensitive spots. "You just have to say it. Say it and you know you'll get it."

Whale's fingers slid up and down his length, his thumb rubbing over his glands, making Jefferson's whole body shiver.

"I... I want... I want you..." Jefferson stammered, letting his head fall into his neck. "God, I want you so much..."

But of course that wasn't enough for Whale, and Jefferson had almost expected his next comment.

"You want me to do what?"

"Bastard!" Jefferson cursed, frantically rubbing against Whale's body, trying to get more friction by it, but Whale kept him steady with his free hand.

"Just say it!" The satisfied grin on Whale's face would have made Jefferson angry, if he didn't knew what he was getting into and that it was well worth this little bit of indignity.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me," Jefferson finally gave in, almost begging Whale to do what they both needed so desperately in that very moment.

With one swift move Whale turned them around so Jefferson was flat on his back with his legs spread wide and Whale was all over him. He kissed him hungrily while one of his hands moved between Jefferson's buttcheeks and teasing his hole, by letting the tip of one of his fingers slide into him just enough so he could feel it, but way too less to really make him feel something.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Jefferson whined, and he almost couldn't believe that he was really whining. He started squirm underneath him, trying to get Whale to take the next step and letting out a loud moan when he finally did by pushing his finger into him with one well-directed thrust.

Jefferson rather wanted to wipe this satisfied grin off Whale's face, if what he was doing didn't feel so good. And even though Whale really tried his best; after a few thrusts Jefferson wanted, needed more. So much more, and he knew how to get more. By begging. And if that was what it took to finally have it all, he was more than willing to oblige.

"Come on, Whale! Stop teasing and playing. I know you want me just as much as I want you."

"You sure you can take it already? You know I could hurt you," Whale gave back, and even though his face didn't show it, Jefferson knew that deep down that was what Whale did not want to do. He might appear to be a careless playboy, but he always took care of Jefferson, so that they both enjoyed it equally.

"I am ready, don't worry. I'm not some fragile virgin, you should know that by now," Jefferson replied, spreading his legs even wider and lifting them just a little bit so Whale had better access.

"God, if you could see how sexy you look right now," Whale moaned, pulling back his finger and lining up at Jefferson's entrance.

"You can show me," Jefferson whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. „Do it!"

And that was all it took for Whale to lose control. With one push he was buried deep inside of Jefferson, and Jefferson had to bite back a whimper. Of course it hurt quite a bit, but he was familiar with the pain and in fact; he loved it just like that. With the exact right amount of pain and pleasure. And the pain wasn't even half as bad as when the evil queen made him lose his head, but he never wanted to think back to those times again.

Fortunately, Whale knew exactly how to distract him. He grabbed his cock and started massaging it, before he pulled back just a bit, only to thrust back into Jefferson a mere seconds later, causing Jefferson to rear up and cling to him. When Whale hit that sweet spot that made Jefferson see stars, he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from coming right away. It was almost too much to bear, and he wanted to come so badly, but at the same time he wanted this to last as long as possible.

He and Whale somehow managed to find a rhythm, so Jefferson's prostate was hit with every new trust, and Jefferson felt like was in heaven. Every time Whale buried himself deep inside of him he could feel himself getting closer to his climax and judging by the way his thrusts got more and more frantic every time, he could tell, Whale wouldn't last much longer either. Combined with the hand that was still massaging his cock it was just too much to bear.

"I'm... close... so... oh god..." he managed to breath out. He hadn't even finished his sentence when his hot cum spurt between their bodies and into Whale's hand. His whole body tensed and he could feel Whale thrust into him a few more times, before he followed him over the edge, sinking onto him.

They just laid there for a couple of seconds – maybe minutes – trying to catch their breath before Whale lifted himself up and slid out of Jefferson's body.

"Wow... you get better every time!" he grinned down at him, causing Jefferson to punch him on the arm.

"Idiot!"

He pushed Whale aside so he was laying on his back and climbed on top of him, capturing his lips in another wet kiss.

"Think you're ready for a 2nd round?"

The grin on Whale's lips was answer enough for Jefferson and he pinned Whale's hands down on the ground, grinding against him.

If fighting with Prince Charming and the others had caused Whale to come off like this, he most definitely had to do that more often. Jefferson wasn't going to complain. Not at all.


End file.
